Silent Storm
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: Being rewritten, now called 'Lost World'
1. The Start of Hell

_Hi readers!!!! This is the my 5th fanfiction and the **Prequel to 'The Queen',** revealing the broken pieces of Rayne's hidden past!!!!_

_The carrion of dry blood and rotting flesh was overpowering, the only sounds were the frantic scurries of the rats and the constant dripping of the foul water._

_The filthy teenage girl laid on the cold, grimy ground on the putrid cell, her tangled hair splayed out messily around her. Her chest rose and fell slightly at each rasping breath she took, her white yukata was shredded and hung limply from her starved figure. _

_Suddenly the girl's eyelids flashed open, revealing clear onyx grey eyes, they travelled around as she pushed herself up shaky arms. The chains from both her wrists, ankles and neck clinked hauntingly as she moved her numb leg out from underneath her and moved it around to rid the numbness. Her lips parted as she licked her lips to wipe off the dry blood that crusted on her lips._

'I'm the only one left…'

_'There use to be 10 of us, but I guess I'm the last one...'__ Rayne remembered them dragged out one by one, screaming, kicking and scratching at the rough hands that dragged them to their deaths._

_A dull throb made itself known in her arm, she winced as tentatively rolled the sleeve of her ripped yukata up and stared at the ugly red and swolled cut that ran along the back of her arm from her elbow to her wrist_

"_Tch." Her eyes narrowed as she heard footsteps approaching her cell, she flexed her fingers as she readied herself to pounce._

'They're coming…'_ Rayne slumped against the wall and closed her eyes, feigning sleep as a faint light appeared from under the door._

_The door slammed open and light poured in, flooding the room in a wave of gold. Several people stepped in and walked towards her, others stayed at the door, their hands placed on the dull hilt of their pathetic swords._

'How ironic…isn't light supposed the symbol of hope? But to me… it is the symbol of despair.' _Rayne thought bitterly as a foot nudged her cautiously in the leg, her head lolled to one side as she pretended to groan in pain._

"_Get her out!" A rough voice commanded, Rayne's face remained blank as several hands fumbled around her chains._

_There were several echoing clunks as the heavy chains dropped to the floor, the supressing feeling that shoved down on her lightened slightly as the reiatsu sealing chains fell away. But most of her spirit energy is still repressed by the metal bands that but harshly into her wrists, ankles and neck, making the skin raw and swollen._

'I will survive...I will survive to get out of here...'

_Rayne felt someone haul her up by her arm and throw her over their shoulder. She nearly let out a hiss of agony as pain shot up her arm from the deep and long cut that had yet to heal from last times so called 'training sessions'._

_Rayne cracked open her eyes a fraction and peered around while remaining convincingly limp and to the five guards that surrounded her, unconscious. She was jostled around uncomfortably on the person's hard shoulder, each step he took shot searing pain throughout her entire body, like a burning fire._

'It's now or never.'_ Rayne closed her eyes and thought to herself, her heart rate started to speed up, pumping adrenaline through her veins and speeding up the blood that ran slowly through them._

'I will become stronger...'

_She swiftly lifted a hand and shoved her pointed hand into his back within a blink of an eye, killing him in an instant. Rayne flipped off from his shoulder, shoved his falling body aside and then lunged at the guard that was about to yell to warn the others._

'From now on...I shall no longer hope...'

_Rayne's hand was pointed into the shape of an arrow, her emotionless eyes were hollow as she plunged through her hand through his beating heart, it was then when a panicked shout finally erupted from another guard._

'From now on...I shall no longer cry...'

_Blood sprayed onto her sickly pale face as she drew her bloodied arm out and spun around, aiming a kick at the guard that charged at her with his katana raised high above his head. Her powerful kick sent the man through the wall beside her, her grimy hair whipped around her as she turned to face the two remaining guards._

'From now on...I shall trust only myself...'

_Her eyes were pitch black and soulless, the guards backed away in fear as Rayne advanced purposefully. Suddenly she disappeared from their sight, the last thing the guards saw was the girl's pitch black eyes that were filled with crazed bloodlust._

'From now on...I shall wear a mask...'

_Rayne looked back at the headless bodies, the expressions on their faces were shock mixed with fear. Her hands stained in their warm blood as she glanced around at the dimly lit corridors._

'From now on...I am alone...'

_Her eyes roved over the dead bodies before she set off in a random direction, leaving behind blood splattered walls and motionless bodies._

'In order to endure cruelty...you must become cruel yourself...'

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!!!!!! **PLEASE review!!!!**

I will update as soon as i can!!!

_**Please Review** and continue to read!!!!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_**

* * *


	2. Daily Life

I have decided to scrap the few chapters i had started on this story. I have started this story again from a different perspective so please enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!**

* * *

Rayne's eyes cracked open, a sigh escaped from her lips as she raised an arm and blocked out the sunlight that poured down from the patched roof she slept under.

"Dreaming about the past, I feel like an old granny." She muttered as she sat up and gaze around at the shabby building.

Rayne jumped off her bed of blankets and strolled towards where her katana laid, she reached out a hand and grasped the ink black cloth that was tied around the white sheath before she pushed away the cloth that hung in the doorway and stepped out into the sunshine.

She stared up at the blue sky and stretched her arms up with a yawn before cracking her neck and strolling down the street. Her zanpaktou was slung lopsided along her back, the white sheath reflected the light that shone down.

Her bare feet padded almost noiselessly on the dusty roads of Rukongai, the hem of her deep violet yukata touched just below her knees.

Simple yet elegant designs of fluttering black butterflies with scarlet strokes were printed over the fabric, white swirls laced between that butterflies like vines. Her black hair was toed loosely with a piece of string and fell to the middle of her back.

Her onyx grey eyes were carefree as she gazed around with a light smile, even though this was the one of the worst districts.

It was 78th district of South Rukongai, Inuzuri, Rayne let out a breath as a man brushed past her. Her sharp eyes followed his movement as if he had moved in slow motion, his grimy hand reached out for the katana that was slung around her shoulder.

"Seriously." She muttered under her breath as she reached out and grasped his wrist tightly, the man immediately let out a cry as she tightened her grip until she could feel his bones crushing together.

"You should keep your hands to yourself old man." The man scowled darkly but his glare vanished when he was Rayne's eyes darken.

Rayne threw his hand away and continued on her way, her eyes closed as the crown that had gathered began to disperse.

"**He's pretty persistent." **A deep, calming voice echoed in her mind as the katana trembled slightly.

"I know." Rayne muttered as her eyes slid back to the man that was now following behind her.

The man glared at the young woman that walked into a dark alley with no fear, he spat onto the ground and stepped carefully after her, keeping his beady eyes on her. Suddenly she vanished from his sight, his eyes widened in shock as s cold and sharp blade pressed against his throat.

"Do you want my zanpakutou that much?" Rayne asked and nudged the biting edge into his skin.

Sweat dripped from the man's forehead as he quickly stuttered out in panic.

"No, no, no, I don't want it." Rayne smirked and then said before pulling away.

"Then get out of my sight." The man fell onto the ground and then scrambled away from Rayne who glared at him.

"Geez, was I **that** scary?" Arashiei scoffed in her mind but fell silent as his wielder glared at him.

Suddenly she stiffened, her shoulders tensed as she tilted her head to one side and listened carefully before sniffing the air. A smirk tugged her pale pink lips up, her eyes narrowed as she began to head towards destination.

"Looks like I'll need to interfere…"

* * *

I promise next chapter will be longer!!

**PLEASE Review!!!!!**


	3. Revealed

Hi readers!!!! I have updated!!

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!**

* * *

"We're getting overpowered!" A shinigami shouted as he backed away, his eyes on the hollows that loomed over him and his team mates.

"We retreating!" A another shinigami yelled back, and began to back away swiftly

"But-!" The purple haired shinigami protested, his words trailed off when a shadow fell over the him.

BLEACHbleachBLEACHbleachBLEACHbleach

The wind whistled past her face, whipping her hair out behind her as she sprinted soundlessly towards the flared of reiatsu. Rayne leapt into the air and hung in the cloudless sky before she plummeted down into the dense leaves of the swaying trees.

She let out a sigh as he felt a major flicker of reiatsu, her zanpakutou dragged after her as she vanished. Rayne shunpoed swiftly towards the disruption, the ripped hem and sleeve of her yukata fluttered wildly at the sudden burst of speed.

"I better hurry." Rayne murmured softly as she heard several roars and frantic shouts.

She burst out of the shadow, emerging in the dazzling light, her eyes immediately fell onto a masked shinigami that was trying to fend of a hollow. In an instant she had sprung forwards, her katana slid out of its white sheath smoothly as she flew towards the purple haired shinigami.

The blade flashed blinding silver in the light as she breezed past the other shinigamis and plunged her entire zanpakutou into a hollow's mask. Tousen's mouth fell open underneath his mask, the sudden presence he had felt approaching was standing right in front of him, shielding him from the hollow's attack.

'_Who is this person?'_ Tousen's flow of bewildered thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you alright?" Rayne asked the shinigami softly, her eyes widening and then softening as she saw that he was blind.

Tousen nodded dumbly as the presence shifted forwards towards the hollows that now had their attention focused on her. Rayne's lips tugged up in a satisfied smile as she saw that the shinigamis, they were slightly ruffled and had an expression of shock plastered onto their faces, but nevertheless fine.

"Oi! You!" A shinigami shouted while waving his hand as if to warn her away from the lumbering hollows.

"Huh? What?!" Rayne called out without looking back at them, the hollow swung their great head towards her and let out a vibrating scream.

"I-It's dangerous here! Get out of here!" Another shinigami yelled as he pushed himself up forcefully.

"I don't want to!" Rayne tiled her head back and shouted back in a stubborn voice, watching in amusement as their mouths fell open in shock before he started shouting.

The hollow was a mere few metres away from her, it raised a giant fist and swung it gracelessly down at her, intending to pound her to a bloody pulp. Tousen's grip tightened on his zanpakutou as he readied himself to shove the woman out of the way of the approaching fist.

He froze in shock as he felt spirit energy began to seep rapidly from her entire body, flickering and dancing around her in graceful tendrils.

'_What is this…?'_ He could feel her reiatsu growing stronger by the second, it twisted around him in a slight shield as the presence moved slightly away from him.

"Watch ou-!" He was cut off when a burst of reiatsu swirled out from the woman that stood in front of them.

"You guys are injured, so sit back and leave this to me!" Her tongue darted out, licking her lips as she smirked, the blade of her zanpakutou reflected the light as she swung it in front of her in a stance.

The hollow gave a thundering roar as it flung its fist down towards the motionless woman, Rayne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She disappeared from their sight and then reappeared a split second later behind the hollow that had frozen to its spot. Rayne flicked her katana as lines appeared the hollow before it fell into countless pieces and disappeared.

The remaining hollows screeched chillingly and lurched towards her, red glows forming in front of their mouths. Rayne's eyes narrowed and darkened slightly before she darted forwards and sliced the hollows clean in half with what seemed like an effortless flick of her wrist. The red energy dissipated immediately as the hollows gave a strangled cry before fading into the atmosphere.

"Are you guys all right?" Rayne called out to the shinigamis that now gaped at her openly.

'_Are they that shocked that what seems like an ordinary soul can slay hollows?' _Rayne thought with an arched eyebrow as the shinigamis continued to stare dumbly at her.

"**Umm, it's obvious that they would be extremely shocked."** A greatly amused voice rang out in her mind.

'_I guess they've never imagined a person with reiatsu wondering around in the 78__th__ district.'_ Arashiei let out a hum of agreement as Rayne sheathed her katana and started to walk away.

"Oi! Who exactly are you?!" A shinigami yelled out, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You don't need to know!" Rayne replied with a light wave of her hand as she strolled away casually.

"Wait!" Tousen called out.

"Your name! What is your name?" Rayne paused in her steps, she glanced back and let out a sigh before she relented.

"Rayne. My name's Rayne." She smirked, swinging her zanpakutou around in an arc so that it rested over her shoulders.

"See ya." Rayne disappeared like she never existed, leaving nothing but a slight breeze behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! I will update soon!


	4. Hidden Eyes

Hi readers!! THIS is the prequel to 'The Queen'

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

_**THIS IS SET SLIGHTLY BEFORE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM!!**_

* * *

In was a fairly normal day in Seireitei, the sun was shining and the fluffy clouds drifted lazily across the azure sky. Shinji strolled down the maze like paths of Seireitei, his lieutenant followed slightly behind, as usual.

"Good weather today…" Shinji yawned and stretched, feeling the warm sunlight washed through his body.

"I agree." A voice called out from behind, Shinji and Aizen turned around.

"Good morning, Kyouraku taichou, Ukitake taichou." Aizen bowed politely at the two captains that approached them.

"Morning, Sousuke kun." Kyouraku waved cheerfully as Ukitake returned a greeting.

"Have you heard of the news that's been going around?" Kyouraku asked while tilted his hat over his eyes.

Shinji turned to him as he kept walking, unaware of the pair of mischievous brown eyes that followed his movement. A smirk tugged the girl's lips up, a sharp fang jutted out from the side of her mouth.

"No." Shinji replied as Aizen followed a distance behind them, his eyes glued onto their backs as he listened to their conversation.

"They say that there's a young woman." Ukitake said as Kyouraku nodded.

"A young woman?" Shinji frowned slightly as Ukitake continued to say.

"The people that had been sent out to slay hollows that had been causing a disturbance in Rukongai say that they always sight a young woman aiding them slay the hollows." Shinji raised an eyebrow and then muttered.

"Isn't this just a rumour?" Kyouraku nodded but then replied.

"Actually one of Kensei's subordinates had direct contact with this person."

Shinji quirked an eyebrow in interest, behind then Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yama jii has taken this seriously, he's already ordered the 2nd squad to investigate it. I heard that they sent out a person today." Ukitake spoke and then smiled lightly as they passed another group of people that bowed and murmured greetings to them.

"Is it that serious? To have the Onmitsukidou investigate it?" A voice suddenly asked, the three captains paused and looked back to see Aizen bow apologetically while mumbling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation." Kyouraku smiled and waved away his apology.

"It's alright, Sousuke kun." Shinji frowned slightly as Ukitake answered Aizen.

"That person might be a threat towards Soul Society in the future if not taken care of." Shinji turned to Kyouraku and stated.

"Didn't they say that she was helping though?" Kyouraku shrugged and replied.

"They haven't told us the details yet, but I think if we find that person we're going to try to recruit them." Shinji nodded as he thought.

'_If they resist, then we will have to capture them and imprison them...' _

"Do you know who was sent to inv-?" His question was cut off harshly when a blur flashed towards him and connected with his face.

A foot stomped directly in the middle of his face, the two captains and his lieutenant watched with large sweat drops as Shinji sailed backwards and face planted into the floor. He bounced across the ground, un-tiling parts of the floor as he went, sending dust and debris up into the air.

He came to a gradual halt when he crashed into the wall, leaving an indent of himself in the wall. A blonde girl with her hair tied up in pig tails laughed and pointed a finger at him while yelling.

"Hahaha! That's pay back from last time dickhead Shinji!" She grinned, showing a pointed fang as Shinji's body twitched.

He leapt up from his spot on the ground, his hand covering his bloody nose as he shouted back.

"H-Hiyori!" His words were disorientated as he leapt forwards towards her only to get bashed into the ground by another well aimed kick at his head.

Aizen watched the familiar scene silently, Ukitake smiled faintly with a sweat drop, Kyouraku sighed and tugged his hat further down as the two continued to wrestle on the ground, their shouts and yells resounded through Seireitei as their scuffles continued.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

The blazing sun hung high in the sky, Rayne stared up at the drifting clouds through the shifting green leaves, her onyx grey eyes closed as a cool breeze ruffled her already messy hair.

Her zanpakutou was propped up against her knee, her fingers were curled around the black cloth tied around the sheath, she leant against the cool trunk and let out a tired yawn.

Rayne raised a hand and tugged out silver chain that hung around her neck, the crystal glimmered in the sunlight that poured down from the shifting cracks in the forever swaying leaves. She gazed, mesmerised by the colours that seemed to dance within the crystal, shimmering all shades of blue, violet, aqua, green and silver.

A grumbling noise interrupted the silence and she looked down at where the sound came from. She sighed, lifted a hand and placed it over her flat stomach that protested and complained loudly again.

"I should go and find some food." She muttered to herself, tucking the crystal; back into the depth of her yukata and then leaping down from the tree she perched on.

Rayne landed lightly on the tips of her foot, bending slightly to absorb the impact, she straightened, slung her zanpakutou over her shoulder and set off towards the river. She was unaware of the pair of pale eyes that followed her every move, analysing her as she walked away.

'_She matches the description given by the people who had seen her, middle length black hair, white sheathed katana with black cloth and yukata with butterflies. She's the one.' _Urahara suppressed his reiatsu and followed after the woman he was told to find.

Rayne strolled through the bustling streets, her eyes flicked around, alert as she tried to see anything out of place.

'_That's strange, why do I get the feeling that someone's watching me? I can't detect any spirit energy around here…'_ She frowned lightly but then shrugged it off.

'_I'm just being paranoid.' _She finally decided and then headed towards the river than ran through like a twisting murky yellow snake.

Rayne stopped beside the bank of the river, she set her zanpakutou aside and then drew out two rocks from inside the collar of her yukata. She glanced around and then walked around to gather a few branches and twigs.

She struck the two stones together, spark flew from them and landed in the small pile of dried leaves and twigs. The leaves caught fire as she blew on them softly, adding oxygen to the now flickering flames.

Rayne sat back on her heels and gazed contently at the small fire and tucked the stones away into the collar of her yukata with her other hidden possessions.

Rayne untied the black cloth around the white sheath, she rolled her sleeves up and then looped the length of cloth under her arms. She tugged the dangling sleeves up before tying a knot behind her neck to hold it up so that they wouldn't get in the way when she tried to fish.

She pulled the hem of her faded yukata up and tucked it into her obi before drawing her zanpakutou and stepping into the water.

"**Are you going to use me as a spear again?" **A voice complained in her mind, Rayne grinned apologetically and replied out loud.

"Sorry, but It's easier this way."Arashiei let out a snort and then muttered.

"**I'm your zanpakutou, not your tool for fishing." **

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll go find a sharpened stick next time." Arashiei sighed at his wielders care freeness.

Rayne waded into the water, rippled cascaded around her as the water came up to the middle of her thighs. She tightened her firm grip on her zanpakutou as she peered intently into the water, barely seeing the shadowy blurs that shifted and darted around.

Urahara watched carefully as the young woman stilled, her eyes closed as her body relaxed. A gentle wind breezed across the river, tousling her hair out behind her as she calmed her heart.

'_Entrust yourself to the flow of water…'_ Rayne released a breath, her fingers loosened their hold on the hilt, adjusting her grip so that the katana was angled down.

The flow of water washed over her, every movement of the fish's tail and fins vibrated through her body.

'_Trust your instincts and let it take control…'_ The fish swam unwittingly closer to her, her eyes opened and she plunged her zanpakutou down with lightening speed, spearing it through its body.

Urahara smiled lightly in amusement as he watched the woman let out a whoop of victory, her prize held above her head.

'_She doesn't seem that dangerous from what I see.' _Urahara thought to himself as he continued to watch from the shadows.

Rayne laughed as she lifted her zanpakutou, a large fish wriggling on the flashing blade. She raised it above her head and then began to wade back towards the shore, she climbed onto the bank and started to clean the fish. Rayne pierced it with a sharp stick and dug the other end of the stick into the ground beside the fire.

She gazed longingly at the fish that cooked slowly over the fire, Rayne closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that was washing through her. Suddenly she heard a light steps, she pretended not to have heard as the tentative steps approached.

Her hand reached out and grasped the hilt of her zanpakutou, her eyes flashed open and then she froze in shock.

"Huh?" Two young child stood frozen in fear, their hands were stretched towards the cooking fish.

Rayne's eyes quickly studied them, their tattered clothing, gramy faces and tangled hair showed that they were just one of the many countless children from pathetic district they all lived in.

Urahara stiffened and placed his hand on his zanpakutou, his eyes narrowed as he prepared to leap out of his hiding place if the woman drew her katana on the helpless children.

Rayne stared down at them and they stared back, the young boys were trembling slightly. Suddenly a rumbling noise broke their frozen silence like glass, Rayne glanced down at the young boy who now had a faint tinge of red over his cheeks.

"Are you two hungry?" Rayne suddenly asked, the two boys stared up at her in disbelief.

'_To feel hunger in a world where you're not supposed to…they have reiatsu hidden in them.'_

They nodded slowly and eyes her suspiciously as she shifted out of her fighting stance. Rayne smiled lightly, released her zanpakutou and slowly placed it onto the ground.

"You can have it." She gestured at the fish that was now sizzling slightly over the fire.

"Really?" One of them asked as he stared at the fish, Rayne smiled and replied while nodding.

"Of course, you're hungry right?" Rayne laughed as his stomach growled again.

"Do you have any more friends?" She asked as they quickly grabbed the fish and began tearing it apart at a furious speed.

One of them nodded, pointing over to a shadowed area and continued to eat like it was the best food he had ever had.

"You can call them over." Rayne stated as she pushed herself up and pulled her zanpakutou after her, the children immediately tensed, Rayne laughed and then said.

"I'm just going get more fish." The boys grinned and then yelled at their friends to come out.

Rayne's eyes softened as a few more boys and a girl edged out cautiously out of the safety of the shadows, she dropped the white sheath and then stepped into the water once again.

Urahara released a breath of relief as he watched the young woman catch more fish, piercing through the fish swiftly with deadly accuracy.

'_Seems like I don't need to intervene.'_ He watched as the children waited patiently for her to catch the fish, watching her with wide eyes.

Rayne swiftly caught five more fish before dragging herself up onto the bank towards the fire children gathered around the fire she made.

She pierced then with sticks and then held them over the fire to cook, the smell made her mouth water but she handed the fish to the starving children before she helped herself to one.

Rayne picked at the bones and then discarded the bones into the fire and sat back with a contented sigh with the children, they still had a few hours of daylight until the night fell.

"Do you guys all live in this district?" Rayne asked as she gazed at the fire.

"Yeah." A boy answered for the others, Rayne nodded and then announced to them with a grin while she pushed herself up.

"Now that we're all full, I'm going to teach you how to fish." The children gaped at her, Rayne quirked an eyebrow at their reaction and continued on saying.

"I'm not always going to be here you know." She spent the rest of the day teaching them how to understand the flow of water and how to capture the fish.

"Yay! I got one Rayne neesan!" One of the boys shouted joyfully, on his sharpened stick was a wriggling fish.

"Good work" Rayne encouraged and then burst out laughing when the boy slipped over and sank underneath the surface of the water.

He came back up spluttering and shaking out the water from his eyes, he suddenly grinned and nodded to his friends who grinned back at him. Rayne didn't suspect them as the closed in around her, suddenly they charged at her and knocked her face first into the water.

Urahara stifled a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips as he watched the children pounce onto the unsuspecting adult and shove her playfully under the water.

'_This sure is an interesting mission.'_ He smiled as he watched the children quickly scamper away from where Rayne had disappeared underwater.

Rayne flailed and they laughed as she resurfaced with a gasp, her eyes wide in shock and her hair plastered messily on her face and down her back. The boys and girl cheered and high fived each other as they shouted victory, splashing water on her already drenched clothes.

Suddenly she smirked, her eyes glinted as she hissed playfully while placing her drenched zanpakutou aside on the ground.

'_Sorry about that, I'll dry you later."_ Rayne thought to Arashiei as she turned to the children.

"I'm going to get you for that!"She lunged after the running children and tried to grab them as they ran away laughing at her.

"**She sometimes acts more like a child than an adult…"** Arashiei let out a sigh as his wielder chased the laughing children around, attempting and succeeding in throwing them into the water for revenge.

"**But she's been through more than a normal person…"** Arashiei's flexed his magnificent wings, making the silky midnight black feathers glint in the beams of light that poured down from the clear azure sky of Rayne's inner world.

* * *

What did you think! I will update again as soon as i can!

Next chapter will have more action!! Thanks for reading!!

**Please review** (I haven't got a single review yet ~sobs loudly~)


	5. Coiling Chaos

Hi readers!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Thank you for reviewing!!!

DISCLAIMER: I not not own Bleach!!

* * *

Rayne slumped against the trunk of the tree, she pressed the back of her hand against her forehead and let out a tired sigh. Her forehead was burning hot, her dull eyes closed as she muttered out loud in a slightly dazed voice.

"It seems like…I've got a fever…" A low sigh made itself known in her mind, Rayne cracked open her eyes and growled out.

"What…?" Her words dragged out as she leant against the trunk, her legs dangling from the edge of the branch.

"**That's quite silly, catching a cold from being shoved into the water by a few children."** Arashiei commented dryly, earning himself a slurred complaint that sounded like 'shut up' but that soon turned into a muffled groan.

"My head hurts…" Rayne murmured, her face was flushed but her skin was slightly clammy with cold sweat.

"I should take a nap…" Her voice trailed off as her chin fell to her chest and her bleary grey eyes closed.

An abrupt roar echoed throughout the surrounding, shaking the ground and scaring the wits out of the souls that roamed on the dirty streets of the 78th district. Rayne jerked up from her perch high up on at the crook of a branch, her eyes widened as several spirit energies flared not far from her.

"What?!" Rayne sniffed the air, the familiar stench drifted over to her on the wind that blew across her, making the great branches of the tree sway.

Her mouth fell open in pure disbelief as her searching eyes fell onto the gaping black holes that swirled in the air, shock registered on her pale face.

"Hollows!" Hollows poured forth from the darkness that led from Hueco Mundo, letting our piercing roars that made Rayne's head throb with building pain.

"Why the hell are they here?" Rayne growled as she pushed herself up and stared at them with scrutinizing eyes.

'_They just had to come when I have a fever…and I can feel several shinigami's reiatsu coming from there…'_ Rayne sighed and watched as many small black forms leapt up to them and cut them down.

"Seriously...making me do all this work…" The young woman muttered, reaching out and grasping her zanpakutou tightly.

Rayne leapt off from her branch, shaking the branch violently as she pushed herself off. She flipped elegantly in the air and landed loftily before taking off with lightening speed, leaving nothing but a faint freeze that was a sign that she had passed. Her black hair whipped out behind her as she increased her speed, dragging her katana behind her as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

'_Why didn't I notice their reiatsu before?'_ She gritted her teeth as she sped swiftly towards the exploding spirit energies.

"There are too many of them!" A shinigami shouted, blood trickle down him face, blurring his sight red as he stared up at the looming hollow that they had been sent to slay.

"I have also asked for assistance from Seireitei, they should be coming soon!" Another shinigami yelled, his zanpakutou held in front of him.

Several of them let out furious yells and charged towards a hollow, the hollow turned its white mask to them, its red eyes burning as it swung a fist and sent the shinigamis sailing backwards a bothersome fly being batted away. They crashed into the ground and laid motionless, their zanpakutous flew out of their limp hands and clattering to the ground.

"The assistance still hasn't come?!" A shinigami yelled in frustration and then froze as a shadow fell across him.

He glanced up to see a hollow towering over him, its beady scarlet eyes fell on him as it opened its mouth and gave a thundering roar. A red energy began to swirl in front of its mouth, building up rapidly as the other hollows headed towards Rukongai.

A ball of scarlet expanded and then shot down form its white mask, flashing towards the shingami. His eyes widened as the cero approached him with frightening speed, he clenched his eyes shut and threw his arms in front of him.

Rayne twirled her drawn zanpakutou between her fingers, the star shaped silver guard flashed as did the blade as she spun it rapidly. Her eyes narrowed as she shunpoed forwards, her zanpakutou held behind her. She lunged towards the cero that charged at her, her grip tightened on the violet hilt as she spun the flashing blade in front of her.

The blade slammed against the energy, Rayne gritted her teeth and let out a yell as she let her reiatsu explode. The cero was hacked in half as she shoved against it, she flew up towards the hollow, her eyes darkened to a stormy grey as she twisted her body gracefully in the air. Rayne swung her zanpakutou downwards onto the hollow's white mask, slicing it clean in half.

She plummeted down towards the ground, landing unsteadily, her breaths ragged as her vision tinged black at the edges.

"Get back!" Rayne shouted out to the remaining shinigamis that were still conscious, her chest already heaving.

"Get the injured out of the way!" Her voice was firm and offered no objection, but fatigue was already settling in her limbs.

The shinigamis stared at her for a second and then nodded obediently as if in a daze and began to drag the unconscious away, Rayne turned back to the screeching hollows. Her head throbbed painfully, Rayne gritted her teeth and shoved away the cloudiness that fogged her mind as she lifted her katana.

Rayne glanced behind at the shinigamis that were unconscious, she gritted her teeth and then pushed off from the rocky ground. She launched herself at the hollows releasing bursts of reistau as she went, attracting the hollow and diverting them from the shinigamis.

She flipped gracefully in the air, landing amongst the hollows and began slicing them down in a wild get graceful dance. Her head hammered and everything seemed to move in slow motion, all Rayne could hear was the wild thudding of her heart and the dull roaring in her ears as she twisted and spun through the hollows, eliminating them as she danced past them.

Rayne saw claws flying towards her and swiftly leapt into the air, her hair whipped into her face as her yukata fluttered. Rayne let out a growl of annoyance and frustration as the surrounding began to glow a faint red.

She spun around in the air, turning to face the other hollow that had managed to fire the red beams at her. Suddenly her sight dimmed into black, she blinked furiously, trying to rid the haze as the ceros sped towards her. Rayne's eyes darkened further to a near black grey as she was consumed by crimson light.

* * *

A slight cliffy! I will update soon so please keep reading!!!

_**Please review!! Thanks!!**_


	6. Real Hallucinations

Hi readers!!!! I have updated again!!!

Please Review!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach!!!**

* * *

Rayne collided head on with the cero, she poured her spirit energy out and tried to overpower it in vain. Rayne was flung downwards, she crashed into the ground, blood spraying from her lips at the impact. Her onyx grey eyes were unfocused as she struggled to push herself up while spitting out the blood welling up in her mouth.

Rayne stifled a cry as fire seared up her side, she glanced down and calmly appraised her oddly angled leg with a slight frown before sighing. In an instant before she could change her mind, she reached out, grabbed hold of her leg and twisted it back into place. Blood fell from where her teeth had pierced the thin skin of her bottom lip as she muffled the profanities that threatened to pour from her mouth.

"That hurt…a lot…" Rayne muttered as she flexed her fingers before gripping her zanpakutou again.

Her violet yukata was dirty, ripped and battered, the whole of her left sleeve had been torn off and blood streamed rapidly from various cuts and scratches all over her body.

She shoved herself forcefully, stumbling and nearly falling again if she had not stabbed her zanpakutou into the ground and leant against it for support. She had managed to decrease the damage to herself by pumping out her reiatsu in an attempt to cushion her fall.

Rayne leapt out of the way of a flying fist, staggering as she landed roughly at the crumbled edge of the crater she had created only to be greeted by another fist. Her teeth grinded together as she threw herself to the side, wincing as the hollow's claws managed to scrape her right arm.

'_Great…absolutely fantasitic…I can't hold my zanpakutou properly like this…'_ Her fingers clutched at the gaping wound running up her arm, blood seeped through her fingers and trailed down her arm in slithering rivers of red.

'_Why can't…focus my reiatsu…?'_ Her eyes were unfocused and her mouth hung open as she tried to take in oxygen.

'_I'm…in deep trouble…' _Her mind dazed from the impact as she faintly noticed the two spirit energies that were approaching.

_~B~l~E~A~C~H~_

Shinji and Aizen shunpoed towards the hollows that were causing chaos and shooting off ceros at focused directions. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he peered into the distance, he could see a shadowed figure in the midst of the streaks of red.

The air suddenly contorted, brown eyes widened as the spirit energy crashed down onto him, it was followed by a thundering crash that made the ground tremble. Shinji frowned, it was a foreign reiatsu, one he had never felt, Aizen frowned slightly as he followed after his captain. Several of the 4th squad members let out gasps as the reiatsu shook the atmosphere as they neared their destination.

"We're going to go first!" Shinji yelled back to the 4th squad members that had been sent with them as he and Aizen sped up.

_'Whose reiatsu was that?'_ Shinji narrowed his eyes as the spirit energy suddenly diminished.

_~B~l~E~A~C~H~_

Rayne twisted around, the shredded hem of her yukata fluttered around as she once again narrowly avoided a cero. The hollows had begun a shooting game, their target was of course, her.

'_All I can do now is keep dodging…I don't have enough energy to release my zanpakutou…' _Rayne did everything she could to dodge the scarlet beams, but her concentration and stamina were waning rapidly.

"Damn it!" She snarled, losing her usual collected façade as she was forced to flip backwards at an awkward angle to avoid a cero.

Her unfocused eyes failed to see the ray of red that streaked towards her until it was too late, her dark grey eyes widened in shock as she spun around to face the cero.

Shinji emerged in the clearing in time to see a figure be enveloped in a sea of crimson, debris flew everywhere as something hurled past his face a hair's breadth away. His head whipped back, his eyes falling onto the gleaming katana that had been thrust deeply into the trunk of a tree by the force of the explosion.

Aizen continued to watch the dust filled scene, suddenly a mysterious form flew towards him, he calmly took a step away, avoiding the figure but revealing his captain. Who was facing the opposite way, completely unaware of the person that was flying towards him.

"Hirako taichou-" Shinji turned around, with a genuinely annoyed look on his face only to be greeted by a blur.

"What is it Sousu-?" His irritated words were cut off in dumbstruck as he identified the form to be a person, his eyes widening as he realized that he could not dodge in time.

Before he could react he was sent crashing into the ground as the woman was flung into him b the force of the exploding cero. Aizen watched as his captain was sent tumbling along the ground with the woman, the corner of his mouth tugged upwards in amusement at the sight.

Rayne was thrown backwards, she slammed into something hard yet strangely soft at the same time. Even stranger, the thing let out a shocked cry and fell backwards with her, cushioning her fall.

_'What was that...?'_ Rayne pushed herself up onto her elbows, her head hammering as her confused eyes fluttered open.

She froze and stared in dumb shock, her discomfort fading away temporarily. Her face was a centimetre away from a man's, the ends of her hair that fell across her shoulders brushed against Shinji's face.

"I'm hallucinating…" Rayne muttered her herself as she shook her head and blinked again, staring down at an equally stunned Shinji.

Aizen stifled a chuckle as he watched the woman mutter to herself, his amused eyes slid to the expression on his captain's face. A faint tinge of pink was visible on Shinji's cheeks as he remained sprawled beneath her, their legs tangled together and his thoughts erratic as he studied her.

'_Who is this woman…? Is she the one Kyouraku and Ukitake had been talking about…?'_ Shinji stared up at Rayne who had straddled his hips unintentionally from their fall.

"Okay then, my fever seems to be worse than I thought…" Rayne placed the back of her hand onto her forehead and frowned slightly at the burning temperature, temporarily forgetting about her injuries.

Shinji remained in a slightly dazed state as Rayne began untangling herself from him as if he wasn't there at all. She winced as the additional wound, gained from getting hit by a cero, flared painfully.

'_She really thinks she's hallucinating…' _Shinji gaped up at her as she lifted a hand and pressed it against a steadily bleeding cut on her forehead.

'_They're still here…'_ Rayne's eyes slid to Shinji that was still on the ground and to the brown haired man that was gazing at them with what seemed like mirth.

'_Did I get brain damage as well…?'_ She sighed and shook her head, making her head throb even more, it was as if her brain was rattling and bouncing against her skull.

"I shouldn't have come if I knew I would get into all this trouble…" Rayne murmured as her eyes flashed around for her zanapkutou, suddenly she stiffened.

She frowned and then stared down at Shinji, her eyes ran over his attire, his black shinigami uniform and white haori before settling on the zanpakutou that was tucked into his obi.

"A captain…" Rayne finally noticed, her mouth fell open in disbelief as her gaze shifted to Aizen and slid to the armband that was tied around his left arm.

"A lieutenant…" Her eyes widened before she leapt away with inhuman speed, her figure vanishing temporarily and then reappearing a few metres away from them.

'_That was…shunpo!'_ Shinji though as he sat up, he was jolted out of his thoughts as Rayne started to cough before falling onto her knees.

A new throbbing pain alerted her as did the crimson stain that was spreading in her front, Rayne gazed down, glaring at her the hole in the middle of her slightly smoking yukata. She grimaced as she felt her throat clogging up, she coughed, a wet rasping sound as blood seeped through her fingers.

Aizen stepped towards the woman that was coughing up blood, he knelt down beside her. Rayne clenched her teeth together as wave after wave of pain flooded through her, her eyes slid to the man that had knelt down beside her.

"Stay here and rest, we will take care of the rest." Aizen reassured her, Rayne's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

'_This man…he emits an odd feeling…its as if he's hiding something behind that warm smile...'_ Aizen noticed her staring at him, he turned and faced her, surprised when she didn't turn away and blush like all the other women in Seireitei does.

_'His reiatsu is so controlled…yet so powerful at the same time...' _Her thoughts trailed off as her sight swayed and dimmed.

Shinji pushed himself up and brushed down his clothes before walking to Rayne who glanced up at him before looking away.

"We're going to take you back to Seireitei after this." Rayne's eyes flashed up to his face.

Shinji watched as her onyx grey eyes darken to stormy grey evidently, his eyebrows arched up in surprise.

_'Didn't need you to spell it out for me...'_ Rayne thought as Arashiei sighed and murmured softly in her mind.

**"You still got caught in the end."** Rayne glanced at her zanpakutou that was stuck in the trunk of a tree and let out a scoff.

_'How about you, getting stuck in a tree?'_ Arashiei let out a growl, Rayne snickered but stopped quickly when she felt more blood coming up her thoat.

Shinji's eyes followed Rayne's to the katana that was stabbed into the trunk, he frowned slightly as he considered the possibilities.

"Don't try to escape, there are others coming." Rayne's eyes showed her annoyance before they slid away as if in defeat.

"We have a lot of questions to ask you, but for now..." Rayne gazed up at him from the corner of her eyes.

Shinji smirked his signature grin and murmured while turning his back onto her, his wave of blonde hair parted and revealed the number 5 in the middle of the back of his white captain's haori.

"Leave the rest to us."

* * *

_**What did you think?!**_ Things will get more interesting in the next few chapters!!

**Please review and keep reading!!!!** _Until next time!!_


	7. In The Court of Pure Souls

I'm _**REALLY SERIOUSLY SORRY!!!!!!!!! for this delay!!!**_

The Must just hasn't been visiting me lately and I coudn't get any ideas!!! I'm really sorry!!!

I appreciate all the review that i have got for the last few chapters!!! Thank you very much to all who have reviewed!!!

DISCLAINER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Well things are just about to get more interesting in this story so**_ please keep reading and reviewing!!!_**

NOW on with the story!!!

* * *

It was pitch black all around her, no matter where she looked, it was the impenetrable darkness that she detested from her very soul. The ink blackness was suddenly swept away like paint being washed away with clear water, the woman blinked in surprise as the shimmering, strangely beautiful yet blinding light engulfed her.

Dark, dense lashes fluttered slowly before opening, revealing unfocused onyx grey eyes that stared blankly at the plain ceiling before wandering around aimlessly. A groan escaped from dry lips as the woman pushed herself up from the bed with an arm. The clean white sheet that covered her slid down into a crumpled heap on her lap as she straightened.

Suddenly clear onyx grey eyes widened a little before a hand flashed up and fumbled around for the crystal that she always kept on her. It wasn't around her neck, panic rose in her at the thought of having a complete stranger taking it or having lost it during her fight. A shimmer caught her eyes, she turned her head and saw a crystal hanging from a delicate and seemingly fragile silver chain sitting on the chair beside her.

Her sudden wave of panic subdued as she clasped the chain around her neck once again, the crystal glowed its rainbow of soothing colours as Rayne peered around. Taking in the blank walls, closed door, the single chair beside her bed and finally falling onto herself.

Realization dawned on her gradually as Rayne stared a little too intensely at her heavily bandages arms, chest and legs. Especially at the cast around her right leg, she glared at that with vengeance before she sighed heavily and fell back against the soft pillows.

'_I guess I ended up being taken here when I was out cold…'_ Rayne sighed yet again as she reached out in her mind, searching for her partner.

'_This is absolutely fantastic.' _Rayne thought sarcastically as she heard no reply to her call. Although a faint ripple from her partner reached her, it was far too weak for her to tell where he was.

'_I'm here, in Seireitei and Arashiei has been taken somewhere by someone…'_ Rayne pushed herself up again before swinging her legs out to the side of the bed.

The hem of the white yukata, which she had been changed into while she was unconscious, fluttered around her ankles and she set her feet down slowly. Deft fingers swiftly unwrapped all of the bandages, white trails led to the floor into a growing pile. Rayne's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as she finished unravelling herself.

The wounds she had received from her battle had all been healed expertly, not leaving a single scar behind. She traced the spot where a supposedly gash was supposed to be, even though there was no trace of its existence.

'_I guess I _should_ thank the person that healed me…'_ Rayne stretched her muscles testily, when she felt no pain whatsoever as she continued to pull her muscles, feeling the tension that has been building up in her shoulders fade.

The young woman slowly added weight onto her left leg, testing it warily before leaning her full weight onto it. She breathed out a held breath of relief as she only felt a slight twinge of discomfort at the weight.

'_I'm lucky I heal fast…'_ Rayne hobbled around in the room for a while, experimenting with her plaster encased leg as thoughts ran through her mind rapidly.

'_I wonder how long I've been out for?' _She frowned and continued to pace a circle in the room.

'_What should I do now?' _Rayne paused in her tracks, spun the other way and begun walking the other way.

'_I know I can't escape here even if I tried, I would get caught immediately in my condition…'_ Rayne gnawed her bottom lip as she continued her unbroken stepping.

'and_ I can't leave without Arashiei…'_ Calculation grey eyes slid to the closed door.

'_Waiting here for a person to come does now seem like a good idea…all they would do is put a seal or something like that on me and drag me off to interrogation…'_ Rayne sighed for the third time in the short amount of time since she had woken.

'_No…maybe I might be able to find Arashiei and escape…'_ Rayne paused and then scoffed at her own naïve thoughts about her imaginary 'Great Escape from Seireitei'.

Anyone watching the scene inside the room would have thought that Rayne was mentally unstable, pacing the room constantly, muttering incoherent words to herself and then scoffing at them. Rayne stopped yet again and stared at the door, it seemed like it was beckoning her, urging her to open it and venture outside.

"I guess it's better than sitting here and waiting for a shinigami to come…" Rayne finally decided and walked towards the door, hand reaching out and grasping the knob before turning it softly and pushing the door open ever so slowly.

She peered outside carefully, checking that there was no one near before stepping out soundlessly and closing to door with a faint click. Rayne's light footsteps made no sound against the floorboards as she kept to the wall and walked cautiously down the corridor, towards the flow of voices.

'_Why do I feel like a thief sneaking around…?'_ Rayne thought as she peered around, trying to map out the building's location in her mind.

'_I should try and track the respond I got from Arashiei…'_ The ink black haired woman stepped around the corner and proceeded down the hallways, she paused when she heard several voices and the gentle thudding of footsteps approach her around a corner.

Rayne glanced around desperately, there was nowhere to hide! The shinigamis were about to see her, Rayne gritted her teeth and jumped just as they turned around the corner. They continued to chat idly to each other and walk down the hallway without a suspicion.

'_Please, please, please…'_ Rayne pleased mentally as she held herself up in the corner with her arms and legs pushed against the walls.

'_Don't look up…don't look up…' _Rayne held her breath and suppressed her spiritual energy to its minimum as they walked underneath her. Suddenly a strand of her still ruffled hair chose to fall down onto her face and brush against her nose lightly with its ends.

A tickling and uncomfortable sensation began in her nose, Rayne gagged silently as the sneeze threatened to force its way out. Her arms shook as she bit her bottom lip, barely holding on as they turned another corner and disappeared from her sight. Rayne let herself fall, landing as silently as a lithe cat before clapping a hand over her mouth and sneezing as quietly as she could. She stared angrily at the strand of disobedient hair that nearly blew her cover before tugging it back and pushing it behind her ear.

After several minutes of sneaking through the seemingly maze like corridors, Rayne finally sighted the exit. Onyx grey eyes peered around, checking that the coast was clear before stepping out into the open and into the sunlight.

'_I'm out! I'm finally out!'_ Rayne cheered mentally and gave herself a mental pat on the back before heading towards the trees for some cover.

Her left foot was beginning to ache slightly after the incident of hanging precariously from the ceiling to avoid detection. Rayne stumbled slightly as she looked around once again, this time dismayed by the fact that Seireitei did seem like a gigantic maze with white walkways weaving through one another endlessly.

Her eyes caught sight of a wisp of green not too far away, a smile tugged her lips up as she headed towards the swaying trees. She halted in front of the trees, looking up at the countless shimmering leaves of very shade of green before pushing off from her right foot and landing onto a branch.

'_I think people won't go looking into trees randomly…' _Her eyes closed as she concentrated on expanding her senses.

'_Arashiei…Where are you…?'_ Her brows furrowed slightly when there was not a single movement in her mind's radar.

'_Arashiei…Arashiei…!'_ She called a little louder and waited for a response, but received none.

Rayne sighed and slumped against the cool trunk of the tree, as the warm draft breezed through the trees, making their great boughs wave like graceful dancers to music.

"This is pathetic…" Rayne mumbled to herself as she slapped a hand over her eyes in irritation.

A sudden, abrupt shout nearly made her fall from her seat in the crook of the trunk and branch. Her eyes shot open before travelling to the shinigami that was pointing at her while the others stared at her, their mouths open at the random sight of a unknown woman in a sleeping yukata sitting in a tree.

"Crap…" Rayne froze to the spot, a muscle under her eyes twitched as she silently cursing herself for her own carelessness and stupidity at letting them spot her so easily.

"You! Who are you and what are you doing up there?!" A man demanded, while his friends placed their hands onto the hilts of their zanpakutou.

"I-I'm not anyone suspicions!" Rayne stammered out as she waved her hands in front of her, the corner of her mouth twitched as she laughed nervously.

The shinigami below her stared at her, sweat drops forming on their heads as they watched the laughing woman.

'_You're_ way_ too suspicious…'_

'_Well, I'm not waiting for you guys to attack me…' _Rayne suddenly leapt up, making the branch shudder.

'_I'm making a run for it!'_ She used the branch as a spring board, launching herself from to gain speed, she soared through the air for quite a distance before she regained footing and sped away.

The shinigamis gaped at the empty spot she had been mere seconds ago, their head snapping to where she was taking great leaps and bounds away from them on the roof. Her ink black hair whipping out behind her and her yukata fluttering wildly as she flew through the air with her jumps.

"Oi! Come back!!!" They started to give chase after Rayne, who had now leapt down and was running along the clean walkways, her feet patting against the cold tiles.

"As if I'm gonna come back!!" She yelled back before turning a corner only to come face to face with another group of shinigami.

Rayne swore as she swerved around them, skidding slightly before sprinting off directionless as the shinigamis chasing grew in number at each turn she made.

'_Arashiei! Arashiei! Answer me!'_ Rayne practically screamed in her mind, this time earning a soft reply.

_'Mistress…what are you…'_ His whisper faded into silence, Rayne let out a frustrated growl and looked back at the shinigamis behind her.

"Get her!! Don't let her run away!!!" The crowd behind her was roaring, making the ground shake at their heavy footfalls, a cloud of dusk rose as they stampeded through the pathways with Rayne in lead.

"Why are you all chasing me?!" Rayne demanded angrily at them before she turned a corner only to meet a dead end.

"Dammit!" Rayne winced slightly from a sudden burst of pain from her left leg as she pushed off from the ground and landed a little unsteadily on the roof.

'I must have injured it again…' Rayne ignored the pain and sprinted along the roof, adding some distance between herself and the shinigami.

"Hey!!! Stop right there missy!!!!" A shinigami yelled as he clambered onto the roof as well and continued to follow her, he was soon drowned out by another.

"Yeah!!! Stop right there!!!" The whole lot of men were pushing and shoving each other to get to her for reasons she did not want to consider.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!" Rayne shouted as she continued to run from the horde of shinigami.

* * *

I've already got the ideas for the next chapter so please keep reading!!!! **PLEASE REVIEW as well!!!**

_**Thank you**_ all very much for reading this story and _**please continue**_ to give me advice or comments to improve this!!!!

Look forwards to the next chapter!!!


	8. Limited Choice

Yay!!! I updated!!! A BIG THANK YOU to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!!! They are very AppRECIatEd

Oh yeah!!! I made a new One Piece story called REjEcT it's an EnelXOC, PLEASE go and read and review it!!!

Shinji will become more and more involved in the story so **please keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_**

* * *

It just seemed like another usual meeting that the captains held, Shinji smothered another yawn secretly with a hand as the Soutaichou droned on and on about another one of the seemingly endless issues that Soul Society faced.

Shinji gazed blankly at the wall behind the captain of the 1st squad, before his eyes travelled around to the other captains in sheer boredom. The white haired captain, Ukitake Juushiro, was the only one away, yet again, due to his illness. His thoughts drifted to the woman that was still in the 4th Squad the last time he had went to see the progress of her recovery.

_The door slid open with a soft click, two people stepped in, the kind, gentle captain of the 4__th__ squad and the blonde captain of the 5__th__ squad. _

"_I have personally treated her wounds." Unohana stated. _

"_She will make a full recovery as long as she rests, Hirako Taichou." Unohana taichou smiled softly._

"_I understand." Shinji nodded and stepped towards the sleeping woman._

_Her chest rose and fell slightly at each breath she took, her pale pink lips were parted slightly as she continued to sleep on. Her ebony black hair was splayed around her head, contrasting again her still pale skin and delicate features. _

'She's quite pretty now that I look closer…'_ Shinji stared unceremoniously of her long, dense eyelashes before he was jerked back into reality by a speaking voice._

"_The high fever she had and her sustained wounds have weakened her, which is why she has been sleeping quite deeply." Unohana smiled and then turned around to the door._

"_I shall take my leave, Hirako taichou." _

'_She's already been out for five days…'_ Shinji glanced at her zanpakutou that was leaning against the wall behind the 1st Division's captain, a seal was wrapped tightly around the guard and sheath of the katana.

"Now, I shall move on to another problem that has risen in Seireitei." Yamamoto Soutaichou declared before opening his eyes and continuing on, Shinji's attention focused back on him.

"As you should all now, there was the rumour of an unknown person outside of Seireitei was aiding us in several battles against hollows." He paused as the information sunk in.

"The person has been captured a few days ago after a battle with numerous hollows that emerged in Rukongai. She is currently still in the 4th squad…" Yamamoti Soutaichou abruptly paused in his speech, a frown found its way onto his aged face.

The ground had suddenly begun to shake ever so slightly, as the faint sound of frantic shouting and yelling reached the room. The rumbling grew louder as it approached, the yelling magnified several times as the thudding of footfalls made the ground tremble.

"What's with all the ruckus outside?" Shinji muttered, his eyebrows raising a fraction, before his mouth fell open at the voice that echoed throughout the building.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!"

The captains looked at each other as the yells of men turned into cries of 'get her!' and 'she's coming this way!'

"Well it seems like the person I was just talking about has decided to come to us instead. Let us go greet her." The captain of the 1st squad declared before turning, grasping the katana and walking out of the opened great doors behind him.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

Rayne weaved through the paths with increasing speed as the stampede of death gods behind her gained on her. Her left leg had begun to throb as she continued to put more and more pressure onto it.

"**Rayne…"** The woman's head flew to one side, Arashiei's voice was definitely stronger and louder than before.

'_I can't believe all this aimless running has gotten me closer to him.'_ Rayne shook her head and glanced back at the people chasing her.

'_I guess I need to get rid of these people first before I can search for him…' _Strands of her midnight black hair blew into her eyes as she skidded to a halt, spun around and began charging towards the people that now seemed like a moving wall of black, screaming figures.

"Huh?! She's coming this way!! Get-" The end of his sentence was never heard as a foot planted itself into the middle of his face, sending him crashing backwards into others like a ball knocking down pins in tenpin bowling, execpt that the ball and pins were shinigamis.

"You guys asked for this!" Rayne leapt backwards, her yukata fluttering wildly as she ducked a few slashes aimed at her head and slammed a hand into their stomachs, successfully knocking them out with ease. Her movements seemed like the flow of water, unbroken and continuous like a dance as she carried on knocking them out one after the other.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, the last one finally fell with a thump on the other bodies that were piled around her. Rayne panted as she lifted a hand and wiped her brows, her arms and legs shook from the sudden amount of exertion they had just been put through.

'_That took more energy than I thought it would…'_ Rayne closed her eyes as giddiness overtook her body for a second.

'_Oh yeah…'_ She stared down at her attire with a frown. _'I can't keep running around with a sleeping yukata.'_

"Excuse me, but I'll be borrowing your clothes." Rayne received a pained groan as a reply before she tugged the clothes off the unlucky person that happened to be lying at her feet.

She tugged the hakama on and tied the obi around her waist and then pulled her arms through the sleeves of the haori before tucking them into the hakama.

'_I wouldn't be noticed that quickly if I wear the same clothes as them._' Rayne pulled her hair out from underneath the collar before looking down at herself appraisingly.

The clothes were hanging rather loosely around her slender frame, deft fingers made an attempted to shove the clothes more snugly around her. Rayne looked up as she felt a tingle run through her followed by a faint whispering voice that echoed softly in her mind.

"**Rayne…their coming…"** His voice died out into silence.

'_What…? Who's coming…? Never mind…" _Eyes the colour of rain clouds closed as Rayne tried to pinpoint the location of her missing partner.

'_He's close…but I can't find his exact location…'_ Rayne reopened her eyes and scratched the back of her head while gazing around.

'_I guess I'll just walk around this area…'_ But on the first step she took, her knee collapsed underneath her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

At the last second, her hand shot out and pushed against the floor, her nose was a mere centimetre away from the hard tiles. A wince found its way onto her face as a burning fire seared through her flesh and up her leg in waves.

'_I think I broke my leg again.' _Her hands gripped her foot, biting her bottom lip to suppress the cry of pain the threatened to pour from her lips.

"O…Ouch…" Rayne stayed there until the pain died down and faded into a dull throb that matched the pulse of her heart. She released a held breath before taking another and pushing herself up into a sitting position.

A shadow suddenly fell over her, as did a ground shaking amount spiritual pressure that slammed into her, locking her muscles in place. Rayne managed to move her head and look up, eyes wide with disbelief as she stared up at the old man standing before her. She could tell by just looking at him and from the feeling of his reiatsu that he was very powerful and not someone that who should be messed with.

'_Don't tell me…'_ A muscle in her cheek jumped as she saw the white haori the old man wore, her eyes twitched as they looked past the captain and saw the rest of the captain lined up behind him.

'_Oh? She's a bit different to what I imagined after hearing Kisuke's report.'_ Yoruichi grinned at the sight of the girl sitting in front of Soutaichou seemed unaffected by his reiatsu, only slightly wary.

'_Things will definitely get interesting with her around.' _

'_Wow…'_ Shinji's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight that greeted him as he emerged from the barracks of the 1st squad. _'The 4__th__ Division is going to be loaded today…'_

Rayne looked up, their eyes met for a second, recognition flashed across onyx grey gems at the sight of him.

'_That person…'_ Rayne fought down a blush that threatened to rise on her cheeks.

'_He's the one I…'_ She trailed off and shoved the slightly wrong image that rose in her mind as she recalled what happened. _'First I crashed into him, sending him into the ground with me on top and then I walked away mumbling that he was only a figment of my imagination...'_

'_I have to apologise…but first...'_ Rayne smiled nervously, not quite sure what to do with the 1st Division's captain looming over her.

"Hey Shinji." Shinji turned his head to the whisper and the insistent prodding on his shoulder, his eyes travelled to Kyouraku who was smiling rather strangely.

"Yeah?"

"Is that girl the one?" His eyebrows rose further at the captain of the 8th Division.

"Yeah…" Shinji answered slowly, uncertainly.

"She's fairly cute." Beside them, Love and Kensei rolled their eyes at their conversation and continued to watch the scene unfold in front of them.

'_I guess my disguise was blown within record time.'_ Rayne sighed mentally before gazing up tiredly at Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"Is there any chance you could just return my katana and let me go?" Rayne asked, her hopeful eyes glued on her zanpakutou which was held at the captain's side.

"You would be asking too much from me, child." Yamamoto Soutaichou replied as he watched the woman with growing interest.

Rayne was not a bit affected by his spiritual energy, instead she merely looked away and pouted in a somewhat childish matter whereas others would have probably been frozen and sweating in fear.

"I assume that you will be either be forcing me to join or imprisoning me if I don't." Rayne muttered grudgingly, her eyes sliding back to the captain towering over her.

"That would be correct." Shoutaichou confirmed as he continued to loom over her, his hands resting on the cane that concealed his zanpakutou.

'_Rather straight to the point as well…'_ Shinji thought as he studied her, his eyes falling onto a hand that was grasping her left leg rather tightly.

'_It's definitely hurt'n…'_ Shinji watched her closely, noticing her fingers clench more tightly and the corner of her mouth straighten.

The silence seemed to be all too loud as the grey eyed woman considered her options, finally she looked up at the person that towered over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, licked her lips and answered.

* * *

I Will update again as soon as I can so please keep reading!!! ALSO remeber to review!!!!!!!

THANKS a lot for reading!!!

See you next time!


	9. Goodbye Normal Days

Yes.

I know it's been a long time since i have updated.

School work has finally lessened so I'm back!!

Really sorry for the delay, but I'm also working on my others stories so please be patient.

This chapter is longer so please enjoy and **_remember to REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**_ALSO A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH but I own my own plot and character!!!!_**

Now on with the story

* * *

"How?"

Silence.

"What do you mean by how?!" The teacher demanded irritably, tapping his feet against the wooden floorboards in pure frustration as he glared at the new student in front of him with his beady.

Two entire weeks has passed.

Two weeks of tedious, monotonous lessons.

"I meant what I just said." The woman in front of him stated with an apathetic expression plastered across her face.

"How?" Rayne purposefully exaggerated the 'how' by dragging it out as if trying to teach a child how to speak it.

A vein popped up in his forehead as his glare intensified, he folded his arms in front of his chest as a few other students glanced back curiously at a fuming teacher and the new girl who seemed to be without a care in the world and whispered quietly to each other.

Rayne stared up at him expectantly, she too folding her arms in front of her chest in what seemed like imitation of his movement.

"You don't know how to use kido?" A burly eyebrow rose.

"Right on the first guess! Well done, sensei!" Rayne congratulated him in a bored tone as she clapped mockingly.

"Do you want a cookie?" An delicate eyebrow arched in amusement as he turned red in the face either from anger or something else she did not know.

"**Maybe you shouldn't try to anger him so much…" **A voice suggested as the teacher took deep calming breaths.

'_He was the one who yelled at me with no apparent reason in the first place.'_ Rayne retorted childishly.

"How can you not know how to use kido?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Well obviously _sensei_." Her voice was polite but mock carried under her tone as she said the word 'sensei'.

"I," Rayne jabbed a thumb at herself, "had just started classes, so it should be very apparent to anyone that I would not know how t use kido." She stuck her chin up.

"Or is it just that _sensei_ isn't able to comprehend it?" Pearl grey eyes burned with furious determination.

Determination to Crush. Him. Down.

The teacher inhaled deeply.

"That's nothing to be proud of! You've already entered late, it was because of a special request from Soutaichou himself that we let you enter at this stage!" Rayne leant backwards from her bellowing teacher, attempting to avoid the spit that flew out of his mouth.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?!" He yelled as he watched her scratch the inside of her ear with her pinkie.

"Huh?" The woman looked up from flicking her pinkie, an expression of pure boredom plastered onto her face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm listening." She waved a slender hand in his face, gesturing for him to continue.

A single butterfly fluttered around his nearly bald head, Rayne's stormy grey eyes followed it with a glint of interest before it flapped away onto its pale yellow wings. A massive vein popped up in his temple as she resumed her investigation on her nails.

"You are NOT listening at all!" Rayne sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm listening so hurry up and explain." The teacher sighed as well and started to explain.

"To use kido, you must first be able to focus your reiatsu." Rayne nodded to show that she was indeed listening as she stifled a yawn.

"Then you must say the incantation and then the name of the spell. You understand?" The teacher asked, watching her nod slowly.

'_Heh...focus my reiatsu…'_ The corner of her lips twitched in memory. _'That won't be too hard…'_

Rayne hitched a thoughtful look onto her face to convince her teacher that she understood.

"Okay, I understand now." Rayne finally said cheerfully, making her teacher quirk an eyebrow at her.

'_I guess all I have to do is focus my reiatsu and say the spell…sounds simple enough…'_ In her mind a voice yawned.

She smirked, imaging a pale, handsome man sitting on the peak of the ruins of an ancient castle yawning and wiping away a tear with a gloved hand that formed as he yawned again.

"Fine, go and have a try."

"Hai!" Rayne saluted with a dazzling smile before spinning around on her heel and walking towards the front.

'_Are you that bored? Arashiei.'_ Rayne asked.

'**Hmm…?'** Arashiei yawned yet again, smothering it again as the chains wrapped around his hands clinked together.

'**Indeed I am.'** The teacher behind her frowned at her in distaste.

'_Dirty scum from Rukongai…I don't understand why Soutaichou himself requested that she entered…'_ Suddenly a light bulb lit up in his head, an evil smile found its way onto his pudgy face as his eyes glinted.

"Everyone!" He clapped his hands, Rayne paused and glanced back at him, noticing his smirk.

"Rayne san has offered to demonstrate her excellent skills on kido for us." He grinned with satisfaction.

For she was sure to fail and humiliate herself.

'_Arashiei…did you hear what he just said?'_ A dark chuckle echoed in her mind in reply.

'**Yes I have…This should be interesting…'** Another laugh, his deep gentle voice weaving with the metallic clinking of chains, creating a harmony.

A smirk tugged her lips up as the students glanced at each other in confusion, they had heard their teacher's and her conversation just then.

"Good luck, Rayne san." Some of the other students wished her luck as they walked past her and sat down behind her.

"I'll try my best." Rayne smiled, her inner self laughed manically with a fire raging surrounding her.

'_I'll make sure to add __**extra**__ power into it.'_ Her lips tugged up into a wide grin.

'**Umm…'** Arashiei sweat dropped as he heard her thoughts.

'**Make sure you don't release too much reiatsu, it would be troublesome if they found out...'**

'_Yeah, yeah. I know.'_ Arashiei sighed in relief as she stepped up and lifted a hand.

"_Imagine…"_

The distant familiar voice instructed, Rayne's eyes fluttered close slowly, her breaths deep and even.

"_A circle, as dark as possible. I personally imagine the colour of the sky on a moonless night…"_A light gentle laugh from the person instructing her.

Rayne drew a circle in her mind as he told her, drawing in a breath as she felt her reiatsu swell slightly like the tide of the sea.

"_Then imagine yourself throwing your whole body towards its centre."_ Rayne breathed out, concentrating on controlling the amount of spiritual energy travelling to her hand, pale blue energy hovered steadily in front of her right palm.

'_I guess I could add a bit more power…' _Lips tugged up, eyes flashed open as her lips parted.

"Hadou no sanjyusan. Soukatsui." Voice laced with laziness, ink black hair whipping back as the electric blue expanse of energy shot towards the targets like blue fire.

A deafening bang echoed around the training grounds, dust and debris exploded and in a wave engulfed them in dust. Rayne closed her eyes and lowered her hand as the dust swept over her like a mini tsunami. Violent coughing exploded behind as the dust finally cleared, revealing where the target had been a mere second ago.

The teacher's mouth fell open in shock at the sight before him. The target was had been wiped out of existence, the other targets beside the one Rayne aimed at were scorched and snapped. His bulging eyes travelled to the crumbling wall behind the target, pieces of the wall fell onto the ground.

The corner of Rayne's lips tugged up in satisfaction as she appraised and admired her handiwork.

'_Now then…'_ She spun around, her fake façade immediately pulled on like switching one mask for another.

"I'm so sorry! Sensei!" Rayne exclaimed in horror, a slender hand covering her mouth as if in alarm.

"I didn't mean to break the wall as well." Her act was believable, only glinting grey eyes that sparkled with mischief and laughter gave her away.

She swallowed the laughter that threatened to bubbled up her throat and burst from her lips at the gaping mouth and saucer like eyes of her hated teacher. Rayne brushed a hand through her messy mane of black hair, brushing the silky strands back into place. Pale pink lips tugged up into a haughty smirk.

'_How was that, you fat pig!'_ Rayne's inner cheered, punching the air with a clenched fist making her partner sweat drop yet again as she continued to whoop in victory.

"S-Sugoi! Rayne san!" Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden shout.

'_Huh?'_ She was suddenly was swamped with a swarm of people.

"That was sooooo cool!" A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"How did you do that?!" She was being pushed and shoved at all sides.

"Hey! Rayne san, can you teach me kido?!" A deep voice scoff echoed in her mind, making her narrow her eyes.

'_Arashiei!'_ Rayne growled in frustration.

'**Isn't this great?'** Arashiei shrugged his shoulders and brushed a hand through his messy silver hair.

'**You're popular.'**

He flicked the ends of the silver strands while making a pose and flashing arrogant smirk, blood crimson eyes half closed seductively as he flexed his wings powerfully. It was as he was a superstar poising for the cameras and the media while screaming fans fainted as he glanced nonchalantly over them.

'_What are you doing?!'_ Rayne's brows furrowed as she fought off the crowd, she could see his superstar act in her mind.

'_Imagining what I would do if I was popular…maybe you should try it…'_ Arashiei offered thoughtfully.

A muscle in her cheek twitched in irritation as her zanpakutou gave a wink and arrogant smirk before laughed annoyingly at her misfortune.

'_Shut up and do something!' _But on the outside, she was smiling uncertainly and trying to not get suffocated by the people around her.

'**What can I do for you?'** Arashiei questioned with a seductive smirk, acting as as_ she_ was a fan.

'_You-!'_ Rayne was cut off as Arashiei deliberately hit one of the towering crystals with the chains that snaked around and dangled from his figure, drowning out her voice by the great ringing that was now spreading from crystal to crystal.

'_Hey!'_ Her eyebrow twitched. _'That bastard…' _

The shrill bell that signalled the end of the lesson rang, to other it may seem like a normal bell but to Rayne it was like a magnificent golden bell ringing from heaven.

'_Yes! End of lesson!'_ Rayne smiled as she shouldered her way through the swarming mass around her.

"Sorry! Excuse me! End of lesson! Coming through! " She yelled before finally emerging from the people that threatened to smother her.

Skipping to the door like a child, tussled black hair swinging out behind her in like streaks of black ink drawn by the tips of a paintbrush.

Abruptly, she twirled around.

A pink tongue stuck out and a single finger reached up to pull down the bottom of her eye.

She pulled a face at her teacher.

Rayne waved cheerily, spun through the door and vanished from view, leaving a dumbstruck teacher and a stampede of students.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

Light laughter echoed throughout the corridor, Rayne clutched at her stomach as she recalled the stupefied expression plastered onto her teacher's pudgy face. Rayne listened into her inner world, the resounding sound had already faded and Arashei was smart enough to avoid conversation with her. She rounded a corner, still snickering softly to herself.

WHAM!!!!

Rayne stumbled backwards, clutching her nose.

"What the…" She squatted down in a rather unladylike way.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…" She lifted her hand away, prodding at her nose tenderly, sighing in relief when she discovered nothing out of place.

"I don't remember a wall bring here…" Her words trailed off as her eyes lifted slightly, landing on a pair of feet clad in white socks and sandals.

"Ah!" Rayne realised her mistake and sprang to her feet immediately and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't really looking where I was going just then!" She scratched the back of her head before raising her eyes another fraction, gulping when she observed a white haori.

"Nah, it's alright. Relax, it's nothin' serious." Rayne froze as the familiar voice rang in her mind.

'_This voice…don't tell me it's him…'_ She glanced up and confirmed her suspicions, her eyes slid to one side, avoiding his eyes nervously.

'_It is…'_ Rayne inner self cried a waterfall of tears, making Arashiei sigh and clap a hand over his face in exasperation.

Flashback

_She sailed backwards, slamming into something along her voyage through the air. _

_Rayne's senses faintly picked up a cry of surprise as she slammed into the ground, her lips tugged down into a frown, there seemed to be something soft beneath her that had cushioned her fall. She pushed herself on trembling arms, head pounding agonisingly as she opened her eyes. _

_Her heart skipped a beat._

_A man was beneath her, his previously neat blonde hair was splayed out around his head like shimmering rays of sunlight, but it was littered with leaves and twigs. Her lips were only a mere centimetre away from his, strands of her onyx black hair brushing against his handsome face..._

_Wait… _

_Her cheek twitched._

_Handsome?!_

_Rayne shook her head furiously._

_She did not just think that._

_Rayne nodded in her mind in conviction. _

_She did not just think that._

"_I'm hallucinating…" She finally announced out loud, ignoring the stare she was receiving from him. _

"_Yes, that must be it…" Rayne mumbled incoherently to herself, before gazing down at him in confusion._

"_Okay, it's not disappearing…" _

_A deep breath._

"_Okay then, my fever seems to be worse than I thought…" Rayne concluded, not once acknowledging his existence as she stumbled away. _

End flashback

Well...

He had not been concentrating on where he was going.

He was wandering through the seemingly identical hallways, past the whispering student who stared after him in awe. It was then when he had felt a sudden burst of spiritual energy.

Well, to be clear.

The reiatsu was a rather…

Familiar.

It belonged to the girl that he had took into Seireitei two weeks ago.

After a while of tracking, he had sensed the flickers of her reiatsu amongst many others.

But he didn't expect her to have been so near.

Even though he had seen her a second before she crashed into him.

He had not been able to react in time as a nervous lurch in his stomach made itself known at the sudden sight of her.

Her expression had been completely…different.

Compared to now.

Now, back to the present, Shinji sweat dropped as he watched a dark cloud shadowing her head.

'_Did something happen to her?'_ His head tilted in confusion.

'_I can't believe I said all that out aloud…'_ Rayne recalled the incient and shrivelled up like a bean in a dark corner of her mind.

Arashiei sweat dropped as he watched Rayne draw depressing circles with her finger on the ground, sighing continuously as she did.

The side of her mouth twitched as she snuck a glance at him from the corner of her eyes before looking away immediately.

Shinji was frowning slightly at her, confusion written clearly across his face at her peculiar actions of avoiding his gaze with what seemed like furious determination.

"The old man told me to come and get ya, got something to tell ya he said." Shinji stated as he turned around, making his haori flutter out behind him.

"H-Hai!" Rayne stumbled after him.

They walked out of the Shingami Academy with the 5th Division's captain strolling ahead and Rayne following closely behind.

'_I heard quite a ruckus just then…'_ Brown eyes slid back towards the woman that trailed after him.

Rayne could hear the whispers that followed after them as they exited and headed towards the white buildings of Seireitei.

'_Is he angry at me…?'_ Rayne glanced nervously at the big five printed across the back of his haori as they continued to walk in silence for some time.

They stepped through the open doors of the barracks of the 1st Division, their footsteps echoing lightly on the polished wooden floorboards.

'_Hmmm…?'_ Shinji's brown eyes trailed backwards towards Rayne whose hands were fidgeting.

'_Is she scared of me?'_ He frowned to himself as he watched her storm coloured eyes flicker around, landing on everything.

Except him.

'_No…I don't think so…'_ He shook his head internally.

'_No sense of fear in her reiatsu…maybe she's nervous…?'_ He rubbed a thumb over his chin thoughtfully, earning himself a glance from her.

"Oh, that's right!" Shinji suddenly exclaimed while hitting a fist into his other palm.

Rayne jolted out of her mulling and looked at him, Shinji looked back and grinned goofily at her as he continued walking. Pearl grey eyes widened slightly in astonishment at his carefree attitude.

"I haven't introduced myself yet." He laughed and scratched the back of his head with a hand. "I'm Hirako Shinji. Captain of the 5th Squad."

Rayne gaped at his cheerfulness before snapping her mouth open and stammering out a reply. Her eyes glued to the wooden floorboards they were walking along.

"P-Please to meet you, Captain Hirako. My name is Rayne."

"Oh? So your name is Rayne." Shinji rubbed his chin thoughtfully and continued to lead her towards their destination.

She raised her eyes studied him with curiously, a genuine look of thoughtfulness found its way up onto her face.

'_What…? He's…way different to how I thought he would be like…He seems...' _The corner of her lips tugged up into a smile…

She halted in her tracks.

Grey eyes widening in surprise.

'_Why…'_

'…_Am I smiling…like this…?'_

A hand touched the side of her mouth that had upturned unceremoniously before covering a side of her face.

The sudden lurch in her chest nearly made her gasp.

It had stirred.

In the darkest depths and shadows of her soul.

'_No…'_

Eyes darkened the slightest shade of grey, the sky that was brewing a storm.

"What's the matter? Rayne chan?" Shinji stopped and looked back questioningly at the woman who had frozen suddenly in her spot a distance away.

'_Rayne chan?'_ His words carried over to her, going into one ear, through her brain and back out the other ear.

In an instant, her hand was lowered from her face and a well practised smile on her lips.

"Nothing….It's nothing, Hirako taichou." Rayne replied rather cheerfully, nothing gave her discomfort away except for…

Twitch. Twitch.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"**Ehm…"** A cough was heard in her mind.

"Hmmm?" Shinji's eyebrow rose as he noticed the jumping muscle at the corner of her upturned lips.

"Ya know that's not really convincing." He suddenly grinned, flashing his teeth as he walked back towards her.

"What is it?" Shinji looked down at her, grinning warmly.

'_A reason! I need a reason!'_ Rayne chucked her reasons like paper sheets around her mind in panic, trying to search for a reasonable one.

'_I can't just tell him I found it strange to be smiling for no reason!'_

'**Well, isn't this a good chance to apologise?'** A sudden voice cut through her thoughts, making her pause as everything came to a halt around her.

Rayne sighed in her mind, she had completely forgotten about it as she had floundered around like a fish out of water, trying to think of an answer without thinking.

'_Yes it is.'_ Rayne admitted, her partner's smirk faded as he turning serious.

'**You felt that just then right.'** Arashiei spoke as he stared at the sky that was a mixture of the colours of both dusk and dawn.

'_Yeah…'_ Her voice too was serious.

**'There's still enough time...'** Arashiei paused before adding.

'**Remember that I'm always here.' **Arashiei reminded her.

'_Yeah… Thanks…I'll remember…'_ Arashiei closed his eyes, lips curling up in a smirk as a cool wind breezed across from the ocean that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

"Actually…" Rayne bowed yet again.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said that time." Shinji rolled his eyes as he heard her words.

"I didn't mean to be rude-" Her voice was cut off by a somewhat exasperated voice.

"It's alright." Shinji shrugged and smiled comfortingly as the great door with a one printed onto it creaked open slowly.

"Don't worry about it." Rayne looked up, chocolate brown eyes met ash grey eyes.

The door that led into where the meeting was being held inched open slowly, ever so slowly.

"A cute young lady such as yourself should not apologise so much, it makes you..." The last of his words were never heard as a single sandaled foot flew from the opened door and embedded itself into his face.

"Dickhead Shinji!" Rayne stared in astound as a young girl with blonde pigtails back flipped in the air and landed lightly like an agile cat on her feet beside Rayne.

Several pairs of eyes followed the track of Shinji, from him flying through the air, crashing into the ground and then skidding to an ungraceful halt on the wooden floorboards in an unmoving heap.

"Umm…Captain Hirako…?" Rayne sweat dropped, not quite sure of what to do.

"If you had so much time flirting with this girl!! You could've moved fat your ass faster! Do you know how long I've been waiting?! Dickhead!" The girl yelled, a fang jutted out.

'_Scary…'_ Rayne stared wide eyed at the girl, her eyes landing on the lieutenant badge tied around her arm.

"Hiyori!" The blonde captain suddenly sprang to life and lunged at Hiyori.

Rayne edged away from Hiyori in time to avoid the two that fell to the ground, wrestling each other ungracefully.

"I was just about to say something cool to Rayne chan and you had to ruin it!!" Shinji shoved a hand into her face.

"As if a dickhead like you can ever be cool! Dickhead!!"

"What was that?!" The scuffle continued.

Rayne laughed nervously at the scene that unfolded in front of her, not quite sure of what to do in the situation presented to her.

"Enough you two!" A voice thundered, causing both of them to pause.

Rayne coughed, swallowing the laughter that threatened to burst out at the rather...should she say.

Amusing sight.

Hiyori had a fistful of Shinji's long blonde hair and his hand was slapped against her face in an attempt to shove her off.

"Soutaichou just said enough." A rough voice spoke, Rayne looked up seeing a captain with an afro.

A large hand reached out and grabbed the back collar of Hiyori's uniform, dragging her up and off Shinji who leapt up quickly and made a face at her. Tugging his mouth and eyes down with his fingers, his tongue hanging out as he made odd gagging noises.

Rayne covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her lips, she looked away, body shaking slightly as she struggled to suppress the laughter.

"That dickhead!!!" Hiyori yelled, struggling as Love dragged her into the room.

"Look! He's making that face again!!" She pointed at Shinji who continued to stick his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Love shoved the young girl back in line.

"Argh! His face pisses me off so much!!"

"That is enough!" Captain Yamamoto ordered, finality in his voice.

Shinji shrugged and stepped into the room, followed by Rayne whose eyes quickly analysed her surroundings.

"Now that everyone is here, I will start." His eyes opened, falling onto Rayne who stood in the centre of the room, in front of the Soutaichou and in between the line of captains.

Yet her posture was calm, her gaze met his unwavering before lowering politely.

"Rayne." He spoke.

"Hai."

"I have been informed by a teacher that you are causing some trouble at the academy." It was a statement.

At his words, her cheek twitched and her eyes narrowed.

'_That fat pig…' _

"But I have also heard that your skills greatly exceed other students and that you have demonstrated exceptional skill in most classes." At this Rayne looked up.

'_What? But I held…back…'_ Her thoughts faded as she recalled the time when she knocked the most experienced student off his feet in a matter of a few second in kendo training.

"**You didn't hold back that much." **Arashiei commented rather helpfully.

Not.

Rayne's cheek twitched in annoyance as he continued to list the things she had done.

"Shut up."

The room was silent.

Yamamoto's eyebrows rose.

"Eh?"

Rayne looked around.

The other captains stared at her oddly.

Her mouth dropped open.

Did she just say that out aloud?!

"I'm sorry!" Rayne near yelled, bowing yet again.

"I wasn't directing it to you sir." Rayne stumbled over her words.

"I was just talking to my zanpaktou, he was just telling me…" Her eyes slid to the katana at her side, the silver guard in the shape of a six cornered star glinted.

"Something…" Rayne ended lamely, fingers curling over the sheath, tightening as if trying to break it.

"Your zanpakutou?" Yamamoto questioned, eyes sliding towards her zanpakutou that was sheathed in a snow white sheath.

"Hai…" Rayne glared down at the blade.

'_This is your fault…'_ She hissed in her mind.

"**You said it out loud yourself…"** Arashiei pointed out with a lazy flick of a slender finger.

"Oh?" The captain of the first division's voice was interested.

His eyes scanned the room, halting on a certain blonde and jazzy captain.

Shinji avoided his gaze purposefully, knowing something was coming up.

"Well, after hearing from the Academy. I have decided to transfer you into the 5th Squad."

"What?!" Both voices sounded.

Rayne and Shinji looked at each other.

Shinji opened his mouth.

"Before you start your childish complaints, Hirako. I am putting her into your division because you have the most time and therefore you can train her." The captain of the 1st Division explained.

Shinji snapped his mouth shut, it wasn't that he was about to complain to get a cute girl into his division. He was just shocked, after only two weeks, she was entering Seireitei as a shinigami.

'_Train me?!'_ Rayne's mouth hung open as Yamamoto Soutaichou's words rang around her head.

"But sir! For me to join a division after only two weeks at the Academy, isn't that just-. " Rayne was cut off by his gaze.

"That is my final decision. Are there any objections?" His firm gaze swept across the room.

No one spoke.

"Then it's decided."

He thumped his cane against the floor.

A signal of finality to others.

To Rayne.

A signal of impending doom.

* * *

How was it?!

**PLEASE REVIEW** and Tell me WHAT you ThInk!!!

**THANKS AGAIN for READING!!!**


End file.
